Reason To Love
by ChanelVogue
Summary: “I’m in love with you.”“So? What do you want me to do?” His reply surprised her. “WWhat?”“Those were really small words, Lynsgrave. How can you not understand that?” His words slapped her in the face. R


**Title: **Reason to Love

**Author:** xXAquiliusDraconisXx

**Rating:** T

**Category:** Beyblade

**Type:** Alternate Universe

**Summary: **She loved him for the last 5 years. He didn't know what love was. She poured out her heart to him. He was too foolish to realize his feelings and pushed her away. Will he ever understand that everyone would fall one time or the other? Will he ever find a reason to love?

**Disclaimer:** I'm checking over my will…damn! Nope…still don't own it! Oh well…

* * *

**_Reason To Love

* * *

Skye wiped the tears out of her eyes and sniffed loudly. She cast a last look at the mansion and then opened the door to the cab and got in._**

"Where to, madam?" The cab driver asked, starting the engine.

"The Pearson International Airport, please," she spoke softly. She looked out her window and watched the Hilton Hotel disappearing in the midst of the other buildings. A soft warm breeze blew against her face and she sighed softly. The 19 year old woman leaned against the seat and closed her eyes.

How could he have been so cold? Had he no emotions? She had poured her heart out to him and what had he done? He had just watched her with a cold expression and told her he doesn't feel the same way. Not one ounce of regret in his words. That moment rang in her memory like church bells would ring on Christmas or Good Friday.

**Flashback**

_Skye Lynsgrave looked in the mirror defiantly. She had to tell him today. If she didn't tell him today, she didn't know if she would ever gather up enough courage again. She had been waiting for this moment for the last 5 years and for the last 5 years, she had loved him deeply. No matter what her friends and family had told her. She removed the black clip from her hair and let it free. He had never noticed her. But she was sure if she told him how she felt about him, he would give her a chance…right? _

_Her hands took hold of her brush and she ran it through her ice blue hair. He was cold but he even the meanest and the coldest have a bit of feelings, right? She hoped so. Her hands gripped the brush tighter, a firm expression on her face. She would do this today. She would tell him that she loved him. _

_**Later**_

_Skye knocked on the Study Room softly. A faint grunt told her that she could enter. She opened the door slowly and walked in. She could see his figure by the bookshelves. He reached his hand up to grab a book from the top shelf and but didn't turn around to look at her. She remained frozen on the spot. She could feel butterflies in her stomach and for a second she hesitated. He wasn't even looking at her and already she was weak in her knees. _

"_Are you going to just stare at me the whole day?" His cold and crisp filled the room._

_Skye gulped down the fear and trembled. So, how was she going to tell him again? Her mind had gone completely blank! _

"_If you're just going to stare, I suggest you get out of here and leave me be." _

"_D-do you have a girlfriend?" She asked hurriedly. He turned around and stared at her with a raised eyebrow. She mentally slapped herself in her head. Of all the things, this was the thing she could come up with?_

"_How the hell is it any of your business?" _

"_Um…"_

"_Spit it out, Lynsgrave. I don't have all day," he said in the same tone. Skye looked away and hesitated once again. He waited for a second before brushing past her. His hands barely touched the door knob when she spoke again. _

"_Iminlovewithyou," she spoke quickly._

"_I don't talk gibberish, Lynsgrave." Skye took a deep breath. It was too late to back out now. _

"_I'm in love with you." _

_Silence loomed over the room like a dark curse. Skye didn't dare move. Her head faced the ground and she stayed rooted to the spot. The boy walked back to her and stood in front of her. Skye slowly raised her head and met his stare with her own. _

"_So? What do you want me to do?" His reply surprised her. Sure, she knew that he was going to say something like this and didn't think much about it then but it really hurt her now. His blunt reply shocked her. It was so uncaring. He could have atleast said something in a gentler way._

"_W-What?" _

"_Those were really small words, Lynsgrave. How can you not understand that?" His words slapped her in the face and she looked at him in disbelief. _

"_Tala—" _

"_You wanna know how I feel? I don't like you. I never have and never will. I don't believe in things like love because it's a load of bullshit," he said and walked away without giving her time to reply. _

_Skye didn't dare move from her spot. She stared at where he had just been standing. Tears leaked out of her eyes and she dropped on her knees. Crouching on the ground, she cried her heart out. _

**End Flashback**

Her silvery green eyes jolted open and she took in a deep breath. Three weeks had passed since that day. She had tried very hard to pretend to go back to normal but it was hard. It wasn't hard before because he didn't know about her feelings but now that he knew and after what he had said, she couldn't take one more day living with him. Her eyes blinked a couple of times and she sighed and leaned back again. After a few minutes, the taxi halted in front of the Pearson International Airport. She smiled at the driver in gratitude and handed him two $20 bills. He opened the trunk and she took out her luggage and walked into the airport.

After waiting in line for the American Airlines, she walked up to the counter and handed the woman dresses in a navy suit her passport and her ticket. The woman nodded at her and handed her the boarding pass. Skye put her luggage on the conveyer belt save for the trolley bag. She reached towards the handle, pulled it out and dragged the bag behind her. Her flight was in Terminal 2, according to the ticket and she started walking towards it.

After a few minutes of walking and doing some other stuff, she stopped in front of a glass door. American Airlines was written on the top along with the logo of the flight. She opened the door and put her bag on the conveyer belt to be searched. The guard motioned her to come forwards and she walked through a small gateway. Since the beeper didn't go off, she took her bag and took a seat in the waiting area. There was atleast an hour left till the departure of the flight so took out her book and started reading it.

"_All passengers boarding the American Airlines flight to New York, please make your way to the front desk. I repeat, all passengers boarding the American Airlines flight to New York please make your way to the front desk," _a mechanical voice spoke over the intercom. Skye closed her book and stood up. It was time to go back. It was time to forget about it all and go back to her family.

**-O-**

Skye stepped out of the New York Airport and sighed as a relatively cold breeze greeted her. She smiled grimly to herself and waved to an empty taxi. The taxi driver nodded to her and drove to where she was standing. He opened the trunk and put her luggage in for her.

"So where will you be going, madam?" He asked in a thick Mexican accent. Skye took out a little piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to him. "Okay then." They both got into the car and away they went. After 35 minutes, the cab stopped in front of a red bricked house. Skye handed the driver her money and got out of the cab. After she took out her bags, the driver nodded at her and drove away.

For a minute, she stood in the empty driveway, just staring at the house. Oh how she had missed this house. All of her childhood memories, stored under one roof, were all going to come back to her now. All she hoped now was that her brother understands her and that he won't shut her away. She walked to the porch and raised her hand to knock. _Here goes nothing_, she thought as she knocked a couple of times. She could hear a faint shuffling of the feet and finally the door opened.

The person who opened the door watched her in shock. He was about 3 years older than her. They had the same eyes but he had coal black hair, a trait he inherited from their mom. "Skye?" He whispered. Skye nodded, blinking away tears and shot into his arms. For a second, he stood rigid but then relaxed and held her tight. "Where did you go?" Skye didn't answer and just cherished the moment. They moved a little further, allowing the man to close the door. He placed his chin on her silken hair and ran his hands through it. After a moment or two, Skye released her hold on him and let go.

"I'm sorry for disappearing like that. I'm sorry for hurting you. I was stupid and foolish to believe that he would ever give me a chance," she said, sobbing. The last sentence made it crystal clear for her brother to inform him about her whereabouts. His eyes darkened but let it go after a while. Aryan Lynsgrave led her into the living room and they sat on the couch. Skye told him everything and her brother held her tight, his face darkening on the thought of him.

"Everything will be fine. You're home again," her brother assured her, kissing her forehead. She nodded and wiped out her tears and got up. "Where are you going?"

"My room. I wanna get some sleep," she whispered. Aryan nodded in understanding and Skye walked upstairs to her room.

* * *

So...how was this one? My original thought was to make it a one-shot but then again, why would I do that? Besides, I added way too much detail and if it were to turn out as a one-shot, I think you guys would get bored, ne? One piece of information I'm going to tell you...REVIEW MAN! God! I was checking my stats the other day and about 113 people (or something like that) read **_One Moment _**but how many review? 9! I mean how long does it take for you to write a few words of encouragement? Under a minute! Meh...whatever though. Just leave some sort of a review or some sign that you like the story, ok? Or else, I'll just take it off.

Laterz!


End file.
